


Nightcall

by inourtownofpanem



Series: Adelaide Milton Series [5]
Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: F/F, actual baes, bisexuals being bisexuals, intense hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inourtownofpanem/pseuds/inourtownofpanem
Summary: AU TO ACCOMPANY BEAUTIFUL CRIME. The one where Adelaide and Brooke are a thing instead of Adelaide and DogNut. After the sickos were cleared out of the Natural History Museum, Adelaide and Brooke have some quiet time together later that night.





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Esme who is the number one Braddie shipper and ships it like FedEx. I might write more Braddie one-shots but I’m undecided right now. I was going to make this longer but writers block got in the way.  
> And yes, I did change the pronoun so it would fit the story, fight me.  
> You'll need to read Beautiful Crime to understand who Adelaide is, everything will make sense once you've read it.

_“There’s something inside you_

_It's hard to explain_

_They’re talking about you, girl_

_But you’re still the same.”_

 

The aftermath of Paul letting out the sickos was summed up in one word; horrific. Bodies of both kids and sickos alike littered the floors of the museum with blood splatters covering the walls – it had been a complete bloodbath. The kids had no warning to what was coming and if it hadn’t been for the Holloway Crew arriving with Brooke, the outcome would’ve been catastrophic. But even with Adelaide and Jackson there protecting as many kids as they could, it wasn’t enough to save everyone.

Adelaide was still numb from the horrors she’d seen at Green Park to fully realize that she’d lost Hayley somewhere in the fight, it would’ve only hit her when they never found her body – the only thing they found that proved Hayley was dead was Hayley’s butterfly ring that had been ripped off her finger and covered in blood. Adelaide supposedly kept the ring, but nobody was sure due to it never been seen since Hayley’s death.

Once the sickos had been cleared out and the bodies had been properly taken care of; the remaining kids at the museum – along with the Holloway crew – were left to sleep or at least attempt to.

After a few comforting words and a lullaby, Esme had fallen asleep in Adelaide’s bed, leaving Adelaide now with nowhere to really sleep – not that she was really planning on it. Instead of sleeping, Adelaide walked through the empty halls of the museum, the only light guiding her was the moonlight shining through the windows.

On her travels through the museum, she came across Brooke who was sitting down in front of a large whale, staring up at it with vacant eyes. Adelaide sat down beside her, wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Brooke noticed Adelaide sitting down beside her, turning towards Adelaide a little and giving her a slight smile before turning back towards the whale. “Can’t sleep?”

Adelaide shook her head, wrapping the blanket tighter around her as she crossed her legs. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

Brooke nodded, sliding herself a little closer towards Adelaide and placing a hand over hers. She didn’t say anything but her gesture said enough; _it’s okay, it’s over now_. Adelaide rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder, moving in closer to the girl so both their arms were touching.

Admittedly, Brooke had liked Adelaide for a while but honestly, she was too scared to tell her; the fear of rejection still held her back and she hated herself for it. Even though Adelaide was sort of with Hayley, it didn’t dwindle Brooke’s feelings for her. In fact, it made her slightly jealous and jealousy wasn’t going to change anything.

Adelaide liked Brooke almost the moment she saw her. But since it was fairly obvious – to Adelaide at least – that Brooke was completely infatuated with Ed so she distracted herself from those feelings with Hayley, not that it actually worked, though.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything as their eyes flickered between each other’s eyes and lips. They moved in but froze when their lips were mere centimetres away from each other, almost waiting for the approval of the other. Adelaide finally nodded, giving the okay and Brooke’s lips met hers.

The first kiss was barely a kiss at all – their lips just touched and that was all.

Their second kiss was a lot more like an actual kiss but it slowly developed into a mess of longing and unspoken words. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough for them to understand their feelings for one another, even if they barely spoke a word to each other.


End file.
